


Jafar's Boy

by imaginary_golux



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar brought Aladdin back with him from the Cave of Wonders.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jafar's Boy

It had been inspired, Jafar had to admit, to bring the boy back from the Cave of Wonders with him. He was really a _charming_ boy, so…independent, so…malleable. So adorably innocent, for all his former life on the streets. He really thought that if he begged prettily enough, Jafar would take the enchanted chain from his wrists and let him go. It was really quite cute.

Jafar had no intention of ever letting the boy go. And where would he go anyway? Jafar was sultan. Jafar was the most powerful sorcerer alive. Jafar had one wish left; if the boy ever _did_ , by some miracle, manage to slip away, Jafar would be deeply tempted to use that last wish to bring him back. Jasmine was all well and good, and marrying her had made his position legitimate – an occasionally important consideration – but she was cold as ice to him, and in any case not _nearly_ so much fun in bed as the charming little street-rat. Jafar planned to find a spell to guarantee impregnating her, sire an heir, and then put her in a tower somewhere and let her molder. The boy, though…he would _definitely_ keep the boy.

The boy had big black eyes that widened with apprehension whenever he saw Jafar. The boy had wiry, unexpectedly strong muscles and pulled so beautifully against the manacles when Jafar chained him to the bed. The boy made delightful, utterly delicious little sounds in the back of his throat when Jafar touched him, sounds of lust and hatred so intermixed that there was no separating them. Jafar adored his boy.

And oh, it was much better to have a strong, stubborn boy used to privation than a pampered, elegant princess, when Jafar was angry and needed to take his anger out in some harmless manner – harmless to everyone but the boy, though Jafar always healed him afterwards – better by far to be able to pin the boy to the bed, or the wall, or the table, and kick his legs apart, and cast a really very useful spell to make sure he didn’t actually _break_ the boy, which would really be too bad, and thrust into him, no finesse or care or gentleness, until his anger and frustration was sated and overlain with pleasure, and the boy was whimpering and biting his pillow and trying so hard not to beg.

And oh, it was positively _delicious_ to spend hours at a time in the hidden, warded room, teasing and tormenting the boy with pleasure and pain, until he wasn’t sure whether to beg for release or for _more_ , until Jafar had forgotten all about the frustrations of kingship and the occasional infuriating things he could not change, and could only think of the beautiful, malleable, glorious boy. His boy. His _toy_ , his plaything, his amusement. His pet, collared and bound in gold, dressed in nothing but what Jafar gave him, eating nothing but what Jafar brought him, given no pleasure except by Jafar’s own hands.

Occasionally Jafar thought that, while the kingdom and the princess and the sorcery were indeed magnificent and he quite liked having them, really the best reward of all was the boy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153045) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R)




End file.
